User talk:Hawbz
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, XHobbes, and thank you for your contribution to Easter Eggs! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Enodoc (Talk) 02:37, 6 September 2010 Image Licensing } |} Fable III parent gender Hero of Bowerstone's gender is determined by the last saved game from Fable II. If you have none then the default is male but if you have a save its gender determines it in Fable III. This has been tried and tested and proven by many members, myself included. Hence why the article of Logan has mother/father instead of just father. --Alpha Lycos 00:26, December 14, 2010 (UTC) The hero of southcliff Hello. I actually meant the hero of bowerstone's parents, not his parents. Sorry for the confusion. Jackass2009 22:52, December 14, 2010 (UTC) It's okay, my fault for poorly wording the summary. Jackass2009 22:56, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Categories We need to decide how we should make use of categories so that we have a standard to add to the Manual of Style. Please see here and leave your thoughts. Thanks, Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:50, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Speculative Trivia Influences can be verified by developers, speculative trivia leads to everything it could be a reference to being added in the article. From the obscure to the well known (should we add every book that has rising sun in the title, what about literally the rising sun?), if you wish to have trivia sections longer than the articles themselves then feel free to have such a relaxed view of the trivia sections. I for one would prefer not to speak for the developers on something that could be interpreted many ways, if it were more specific (see the Adamantium Skeleton perk for Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas for an example, as its clearly a reference to the character Wolverine) I wouldn't have a problem. Mictlantecuhtli 17:20, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I just wanted to thank you for taking care of that vandalism on my page. It was much appreciated. TheIndifferentist 05:15, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Legendary Weapons Locations I am trying to catalogue where different legendary weapons have been found in Fable III, to see if there is any consistency or logic to them at all, or whether they are completely random. Please see here, and, if you can, try to fill in some more of the table. Thanks, Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:12, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Follow-Up I would like your opinion on the next steps as a result of the conclusions of this investigation. Other than a few inconsistencies, there does appear to be a grouping to the legendary weapons and I think we should "officially" state such on the relevant articles (Weapons (Fable III) and Fable III Legendary Weapon Locations), but also mention that occasionally it doesn't always work. Please see User talk:Enodoc/Fable III Legendary Weapons#Next Steps. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:13, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Achievements Thank you so much for doing the individual achievements for Fable: The Journey. I was going to get around to it, but I didn't have much time to do them right now. Again, thank you! (Heh, and I apparently can't spell achievements) Elthemor (talk) 19:05, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Alliances Wikia have announced a new thing called "Wikia Alliances". This looks like one of their better community-grouping ideas, as it mentions updates about exclusive content (think beta codes, star interviews, giveaways, etc.), and creating new connections is not usually a bad thing. Please see here and leave your thoughts. Thanks, Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:31, January 30, 2013 (UTC)